


Призыв Амбридж

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Как известно, Наруто умеет суммонить жаб. Любых жаб. И всё, что только напоминает жаб.
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Призыв Амбридж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summoning Umbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108802) by [PK102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102). 



> Примечание автора:   
> «Было опубликовано на fanfiction.net под тем же ником. Кто видел – не сомневайтесь, это я, тот самый автор».

В нынешней миссии команды номер семь Наруто достался не самый крутой противник, однако справляться с ним предстояло в одиночку – Какаши, Сакура и Сай были заняты другими врагами. Оценив оппонента, Наруто решил, что вынесет его по-быстрому, применив технику призыва, а затем доберется и до остальных. Не утруждая себя всесторонним обдумыванием такого решения, он надрезал ладонь, сложил печати и хлопнул рукой по земле с криком:

\- Кучиёсэ но дзюцу!

Огромное облако дыма заволокло все вокруг, сведя видимость к нулю, а затем начало медленно рассеиваться. Противники команды номер семь, затаив дыхание, следили, как обретало очертания то, что явилось на призыв. Самому Наруто с первой же секунды показалось, что оно выглядит как-то слишком… человекоподобно по сравнению с другими жабами, каких ему доводилось суммонить. Да и по габаритам до них не дотягивает – учитывая, сколько чакры было вбухано в этот призыв, он был вправе ожидать кого-нибудь размером с Гамабунту, не меньше! 

Когда дым сильно поредел, все окончательно убедились, что перед ними – не жаба, а человек. Какаши переводил взгляд с объекта призыва на Наруто и обратно, дивясь тому, как можно было запороть столь простой процесс. Но позднее, когда дым полностью развеялся, Какаши усомнился в своем поспешном выводе. Потому что женщина (он даже мысли не допускал о том, что это может быть мужчина!) и впрямь сильно напоминала приземистую толстую жабу с короткими руками и ногами, как у человека, одетую в трикотажное платье омерзительного розового оттенка.

Все уставились на жабу, призванную Наруто. А она, в свою очередь, уставилась на них. Точнее, вытаращилась. Глаза ее были выпучены до предела, рот распахнут – как раз, чтобы ловить мух! Багровея лицом (вероятно, от гнева), она сунула руку в карман, отчего все шиноби невольно напряглись, и выхватила оттуда… всего-навсего короткую тупую палочку, которая очень гармонировала со всем ее обликом. После чего принялась размахивать этой палочкой, выкрикивая какой-то вздор, непонятный никому из присутствующих.  
  
Какаши, забыв на мгновение и о ней, и о собственном противнике, метнулся к Наруто, требуя разъяснений:

\- Что это такое, черт возьми? 

\- Понятия не имею, вот честно! – ответил тот, изумленно глядя на сэнсея.  
  
\- Так избавься от этого, ради всех нас! – скомандовал Какаши: он чувствовал, что еще немного – и его просто стошнит от этого розового цвета.  
  
Но тут их обоих отвлекли неистовые вопли жабоподобной дамы. Судя по всему, один из вражеских шиноби сделал попытку напасть на нее, посчитав ее противником (что чисто технически было, в общем-то, верно). И она инстинктивно отреагировала, то есть, выкрикнула очередную тарабарщину и ткнула своей палочкой в направлении нападавшего. Из палочки вырвался зеленый луч, ударил его в грудь – и шиноби рухнул замертво. Товарищи убитого поглядели на него, затем на жабу – и в страхе ринулись прочь. Конохские ниндзя проводили их удивленными взглядами.  
  
\- Так, ну и что это было? – требовательно подступила Сакура к Наруто и Какаши. За ней подошел и Сай. 

\- Я тут призвал жабу, чтобы всё уладить, – гордо сказал Наруто.

Какаши, приподняв бровь, произнес:

\- Соглашусь, что это действительно решило наши проблемы. Но оставлять ее здесь и дальше было бы неразумно. Наруто, будь добр, отправь ее назад.  
  
Наруто кивнул и подошел к женщине, отчего та немедленно изготовилась к защите. Остановившись всего в нескольких шагах от нее, он сложил нужные печати в обратном порядке. Надрез на руке все еще кровоточил, так что крови для отмены призыва было достаточно. Наруто вновь хлопнул ладонью по земле, и все вокруг опять заволокло дымом, а когда он рассеялся, жабы уже не было.  
  
\- Фух! – выдохнул Наруто. – Вот ведь мерзкая жабища попалась, а… Надеюсь, я никогда больше такую не призову!

Остальные члены команды не могли с ним не согласиться.

***

Долорес Джейн Амбридж внезапно опять очутилась в кабинете министра, где они как раз обсуждали, что делать с этим мальчишкой, Поттером. Министр, по счастью, еще никак не успел отреагировать на ее исчезновение, но лицо у него было испуганное.

\- Эм-м-м… Долорес, все в порядке? – осторожно спросил он. – Вы тут вдруг исчезли на минутку… Я уже начал волноваться. 

Амбридж подняла наконец взгляд на министра. Лицо ее побледнело, а глаза снова выпучились. Издав несколько бессвязных звуков, она рухнула в обморок.   
  
  
2019


End file.
